


Pumpkin Spice Up Your Lives

by fanboi214



Series: Halloween on the Waverider [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Secret Crush, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: In the wake of Sarah's absence, things on the Waverider are more tense than they've ever been. Gary takes it upon himself to scare up some holiday spirit by giving the place an autumnal makeover. Despite the crew's best efforts to stay dour Gary is determined to find a way to add sugar and pumpkin spice to their lives.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green, Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Series: Halloween on the Waverider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as Teen because this story is just gonna be schmoopy and romantic, but I do plan on adding a second explicit story in this universe for adult readers who are into that kinda thing ;) It's coming.

Gary Green pushed himself harder than he ever had before, channeling every ounce of energy he strained to reach his goal. “Focus, Gary. You can do this,” the man mumbled to himself. Beads of sweat forming on his brow as he persevered through the pain. 

“I don’t believe this is the wisest approach,” Gideon cautioned. 

But Gary paid no attention to the A.I.’s warnings. The chair wobbled beneath him. He was up on his tiptoes by now. And the Herculean effort paid off as his fingers found an indentation in the Waverider’s archway. His let the thread slip into place and Gary hopped down from his perch. “Done!” He proclaimed with glee. He hopped off the chair and took a look at the fruits of his labor. Fake cobwebs trimmed the walls of the bridge. Cheap smiling pumpkins and cartoonish bats clung to the glass walls of the parlour room. A plastic skeleton was strapped into the free jump seat. It was perfect. 

“Attention, Legends.” Gideon’s voice echoed through the ship, “Captain Sharpe requests everyone’s presence on the bridge.” 

No sooner was the call put out than did Ava herself came barreling through an archway, catching a face full of spiderweb in the process. “Ugh!” She called out in surprise and distress, clawing the synthetic webbing from her face and taking a huge chunk off the wall. The captain spun around, her eyebrows knitting up in confusion at the sight of the newly added decor. 

“Oh, ummm, I put up some Halloween decorations,” Gary responded sheepishly. 

“Why?” Ava asked, irritation evident in her voice. 

“I just thought it’s been so stressful around here lately that maybe a dash of holiday spirit might-“ 

“You thought a Party City skeleton would make me forget that my girlfriend has gone missing?” Ava cut in before Gary could even finish. 

“No! No. Not at all. I just thought… the mood could… you know, it would be nice if…” Gary started sputtering.

“Woah!” Nate’s voice rang out, “Snazzy!” 

“Oh thank God,” Gary sighed in relief. He turned to see the other legends had begun trickling in. Nate, Zari, and Mick had already arrived. Each noticed the ship’s new makeover and reacting in their own special ways. Mick gave off his trademark grunt of indiscernible meaning. Zari’s face soured, overwhelmed by the sheer tackiness of it all. 

“Love the look, Gary. But we don’t really celebrate holidays on the Waverider, what with us existing outside of time.” Nate explained. 

“But in the present it’s three days from Halloween.” Gary responded. 

“We’re not in the present. And the present is relative anyhow.” Ava rolled her eyes.

“Which means we can celebrate any holiday we want,” Behrad proclaimed as he strolled onto the bridge. “Love the basic idea, but I think we need to refocus. I have a few pitches. Maybe celebrate four twenty?”

“Ooo! Or Christmas!” Nate suggested. 

“Valentines Day provides for maximum social media engagement. Plus my followers always send me cute stuff.” Zari interjected. 

“I didn’t call you all here to talk about what holiday we’re not celebrating. I found another lead on Sarah.” 

The legends shared a subtle but very familiar look. This was clearly not the first ‘lead’ that Ava had them track down. But no one vocalized their skepticism, and the moment was mercifully cut short when Astra entered the room, holding a cup of coffee. “This swill is disgusting,” She sneered “I think the fabricators broken.” 

“Oh, I may have made some adjustments…” Gary admitted. 

Zari perked up like a bloodhound that had just picked up a scent. “Is that… a pumpkin spice latte!?” She shot across the room and sidled up next to Astra, as if she could draw strength from the simple proximity to the beverage. Behrad let out an audible gagging sound. 

“What on Earth is pumpkin spice?” Astra sneered. 

“I’m surprised you never encountered it in hell.” Nate quipped. 

“Ignore them.” Zari snipped “Pumpkin spice is this like gift from the gods that makes everything taste better. It’s amazing and everyone loves it and that’s why certain people who want to be too cool for popular things feel the need to hate on it.” 

Astra eyed the drink and lifted it back to her lips, taking a long cautious sip. “It’s not spicy.” 

“It’s not supposed to be.” Zari nodded

“And it doesn’t taste like pumpkin” 

“Oh, there’s no pumpkin in it.” Zari nodded. 

The conversation was derailed when Ava let out a loud frustrated growl. “Where is John!?! I want to get the ball rolling on this mission plan.” 

“Mr. Constantine hasn’t been aboard the ship for two days,” Gideon clarified. 

“What?” Ava asked confused. 

“There was a supernatural thing he had to look into. Little solo mission, but he should be back in a few days.” Gary clarified. 

“We don’t have time for that I need an occult expert to help me follow up on this lead.” Ava shook her head. 

“Constantine’s been teaching me the dark arts for over a year at this point. I’m practically a master in the ways of magic. I can act as a mighty spirit guide on the quest to recover Sarah.” Gary offered. 

Ava looked past him without even a thought, “Astra, I’m going to need you on my advance team.” 

Gary looked a little crestfallen. Nate pat him on the shoulder. “Tough break. Don’t take it personal, man.” 

Astra sighed, “Give me five minutes to finish this delicious awful beverage.” 

“Of course. Zari, I may need some tech support so I’m tagging you in as well.”

“Sure, whatever.” Zari replied nonchalantly. 

“As for everyone else, I need you all to stay on the ship and be ready to go at a moment’s notice. If the lead pans out, we’ll send for you.” 

“Will do, Captain.” Nate said, “And while you’re on your scouting mission the acting captain of the Waverider would be…” 

“Unimportant.” Ava said “Because you’re all just going to stay here and wait for orders.” 

“Of course,” Nate nodded, “But out of curiosity…” Nate prodded. 

Ava sighed and scanned the group “Ummm… Mick.” 

“Oh,” Nate said quietly. “I guess he does have seniority technically.” 

Gary pat him on the shoulder, “Tough break. Don’t take it personally.” 

Now that she had managed to drag her unruly crew through the small talk and the preambles, Ava launched into her latest ‘lead.’ The details didn’t matter. Even as Ava was rattling them off the Legends knew this. Deep down she knew this. But she needed this. They all needed Sarah back. And the minute Ava gave up hope, that was the final nail. So they went through the motions. Ava, Astra and Zari leaving the boys to hold down the fort for however long it would take for this lead to become a bust. 

***

A little over a day had passed since Ava and the ladies set out on their mission. The guys had been puttering around the ship, keeping themselves busy and filling time in various ways. Nate loomed over the desk in the parlour. I giant grid sprawled out before him. An intense focus on his face, Nate was filling the boxes in like a madman. Behrad entered, “You know I never realized how boring this ship would be once we the fate of the world wasn’t at risk.”

“Have no fear, because I just so happen to have found the perfect best buds past time.” Nate declared, looking up from his work. He took a deep swig of the pumpkin spice latte that was on the table. “Gary got me thinking. Halloween is awesome. And you know why it’s awesome?” 

“Candy?” Behrad answered

“Horror films!” Nate answered “So I’ve broken down the ultimate scary movie must watch list to get things on the Waverider nice and spooky. I’m talking every Halloween, the whole Friday the 13th franchise, new age classics like It Follows and Hereditary, and we got squeeze in the schlocky fun stuff like The Covenant and Child’s Play. It’s a tall order, but we can hit all the important films before Halloween.” 

“What happened to we exist out of time?” Behrad asked. 

“Two days to Halloween in the present, Bud. Keep up.” Nate said as he finished his drink. Tossing it into a trash overflowing with empty cups.

“How many of those have you had?” 

“Honestly I lost count. Zari was right, they’re amazing. Now, lets get cracking on the greatest horror movie marathon the world has ever seen.”

“I guess I could join you to A MOVIE.” 

***

Seven and a half hours later, Behrad and Nate were nearing the end of their fifth film. The two bros sat side by side on the couch. Behrad’s knee lightly grazing Nate’s, as their bodies found themselves sagging into one long indentation in the middle of the loveseat. Maybe they were so close because of the huge bowl of popcorn they were sharing. Maybe it was because during a horror movie it just feels appropriate to be pressed against another person. Maybe it was because Behrad had taken a keener interest in watching Nate than watching the films. The man was an experience, a one person audience. He whooped and hollered. He laughed and cried and applauded. He had such an incredible energy and life about him, and it was almost impossible not to be pulled into his field of gravity. Maybe, most likely, it was for all these reasons and more. As the Dr. Loomis shot Mike Meyers over the edge of the balcony, Behrad took the final handful of popcorn and shoveled the kernels into his mouth. “What is this flavor you put on this?” He asked. 

Nate turned from the screen for the first time, a smirk creeping onto his face, “Pumpkin spice.” 

“You son of a bitch,” Behrad laughed, giving Nate a light shove. 

“Told you it was good.” 

“Fine, I guess I will admit that on popcorn it wasn’t so bad.” 

Nate let out a victorious laugh. He got to his feet and made his way towards the door, “Let me refresh the snacks and then we’ll start in on the Scream franchise.” 

Behrad let out a yawn and stretched, “Dude. I’m spent. I think I’m gonna turn in.”

“Oh, come on! We’re just making a dent.” Nate pleaded. 

“Not all of us have had a couple dozen lattes today.” Behrad countered. Nate responded with a simple tilt of the head and a sad puppy dog look. God that man was hard to say no to. Behrad sighed. “Fine! One more movie!” 

“Perfect! Be right back with the popcorn.” 

***

On the other side of the ship, Gary had resumed his foray into the world of interior design. True the captain hadn’t loved what he’d done with the bridge but she hadn’t explicitly told him to stop. Besides Ava was away for now and it did seem like Gary’s semi-devious plan to get the gang festive was bearing some fruit, at least with Nate. Mick trudged down the hallway. “Did you do this?” He growled towards Gary. 

Gary’s eyes fell to the six pack of beer hanging at Mick’s side. His fingers snaked through an empty loop, one can noticeably missing. It was a special pumpkin spice case that Gary had taken the liberty to adding to fridge. “Yes,” Gary swallowed absolutely terrified. 

“Who said you could touch my beer?” Mick narrowed his eyes. 

“I… your brews are still in the back of the fridge. If you want I can grab a can for you?” 

Mick shook his head. “No. Make more of this.” He tromped off to his room and Gary let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

***

Mick settled down in front of his typewriter. He cracked open one of these pumpkin beer thingies and took a nice long sip. Damn that was a weird taste… but not unpleasant. Mick had been suffering with writers’ block lately. He’d passed on the mantle of Rebecca Silver, and with it all the series involved. Now he had the arduous task of coming up with equally compelling characters and a world for them to live in. But the muse, it seems, struck him. And his the story began to flow from his fingers without even a thought. He didn’t even realize what he was writing. He didn’t know where it was going, at least not consciously, because somehow his fingers knew. The story poured from him wholecloth. He took breaks only to gulp his beer or in some cases go grab another pack. Hours later when his first draft was finished Rory finally took a break. 

He’d read it over in the morning. Now it was time for sleep, past time. While he laid in bed, waiting to go fall asleep Mick reflected on what he’d actually written today. His whole story was structured around Halloween, which was weird. Gary and his stupid autumn nonsense must’ve gotten to him. Mick was not a fan of holidays, at all. His childhood didn’t have those warm fuzzy memories everyone else’s did. And Christmas or Thanksgiving or whatever special day the world guffawed about didn’t have any meaning to him while he was in jail. It was always just another day of the year. Worse it was a reminder that he didn’t have a family, that on the one day where everyone else could find some happiness in the bleakness Mick was still alone. Though that wasn’t true any more. Not now that he had Lita. Come to think of it that time he’d traveled back in time to take young Lita trick or treating might’ve been the only good holiday he ever had. As he finally nodded off a smile slowly found its way onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit spreads... as does everyone's appreciation for pumpkin spice.

Terrified teens flickered across the screen, desperately fleeing one monster or the other. Their screams fell on deaf ears, as Nate lay zonked out on the couch. His consummate companion was passed out beside him. Behrad’s head resting gently on Nate’s shoulder as he drooled, just a little, onto the other man. They were startled awake by Mick’s gravely voice grunting “Wake up!” 

The boys moved in unison, heads jerking up, eyes snapping open. “I’m awake,” Nate mumbled. 

“What time is it?” Behrad asked blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“We exist outside of time,” Nate reminded him. 

“Yeah, I know… it just seems we’re really inconsistent about what that means exactly.” 

“You know, you’re right.” Nate nodded.

“Get to the bridge. We’re making a jump.” Mick groused. 

“Did Ava actually find something?” Nate asked. 

“No. I have to take care of… personal things.” Mick said. 

“Is everything alright?” Nate asked concerned. Mick’s answer was merely to turn and leave the room. 

With only the four men onboard, everyone made their way to the bridge in a quick and easy fashion. All parties locked into their jump seats the Waverider made its time hop landing at a date and place that Mick was notably cagey about. The interim captain released himself from his chair and barked, “I need to go deal with some stuff. Stay here.” 

Nate twisted in his seat, “So if you’re leaving the acting captain would be…?” 

“Me.” Mick answered flatly. 

“But the captain on board…” 

Mick huffed, “Gary.”

As Mick stormed away, Nate sighed. “He did that just to get at me.” 

“Or he respects me and…” Gary began, “Yeah, he was making fun of you.”

“That whole thing was… super weird,” Behrad said as he got out of his seat. “Anyway want to get back to the movie marathon?” 

“Love where your minds at, buddy. You should join us too, Gar. We’re about to start in on Freddy V Jason.” Nate offered. 

“Really?! I mean that’d be great.” 

“Awesome. Just let me get another bucket of the ole popcorn.” 

***

Lita let out a long frustrated groan. She banged her head down onto her chemistry book. Freshman year was kicking her ass and she had an exam coming up on Monday. There was a knock on the door of her dorm. Without looking up, Lita called out “Come in!”

“You shouldn’t leave your door unlocked.” Mick grunted as he let himself in. He made a point of pulling the door shut behind him, and turning the lock. “Someone might steal something.” 

“Dad?” Lita said lifting her head and swiveling her chair towards the door. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Halloween.” 

“I know. That doesn’t really answer my question.” 

“I just thought that I’d visit because it’s kinda our holiday.” 

“It is?” Lita asked gentle but clearly more than a little confused. 

“You remember how I would take you trick or treating?”

“Once. Back when I was eight.” Lita commented. She noticed a bit of a shift in her stoic father’s demeanor and realized that she may be hurting his feelings. “I mean it was a great time. But… I’m eighteen now. I don’t do that any more.”

“Of course,” Mick replied “I know that. I thought that maybe we could spend the night together handing out candy or whatever you were planning on doing.” 

“Honestly I was planning on studying. But if you want to take the Waverider back to when I was younger I’m sure I’d be thrilled to have company trick or treating.” 

Mick shook his head. “I don’t want to that. Last time I put myself into your childhood I just made you resent me. I thought that now that we’d ironed things out you might want to spend the holiday with your dad. But if you’re busy nevermind.” 

Lita watched her father turn and head for the door. “Wait. I have an idea.” 

***

Gary let out a yelp as he folded in upon himself. The horror marathon was apparently a bit much for his delicate sensibilities. He spent more time looking through his fingers than at the film, it seemed. Nate was continually reassuring him that this next part ‘wasn’t that bad’ or the very next scene would be ‘awesome.’ But their definitions were very different apparently. Behrad had reclaimed his spot at Nate’s side, eagerly snacking and giggling his way through the marathon. All three boys jumped when a voice called from behind them. “Can someone show me how to use that magical machine that makes things appear?” 

The boys turned to find Lita standing in the door behind them. “Glad to see ya again, Lita.” Nate said with a smile. 

“Everything alright? Your dad mentioned there was some sort of family emergency.” Gary asked. 

That got a laugh out of Lita. “Is that what he said? I wouldn’t call it an emergency exactly. My dad wants to go trick or treating.”

“What!?!?!” Nate cried out in shock. Behrad doubled over laughing hysterical. 

“So you’re going to do it?” Behrad asked, giddy at the thought. 

“Ummm kinda. I was hoping I could pull some last minute costumes together.” Lita replied. 

“Just glad to hear everything’s okay.” Gary said standing up. “Come on I’ll show you how to get the fabricator working.” 

Gary lead Lita out of the room and as soon as she was gone, Nate and Behrad broke down in a giggle fit. “Can you imagine Mick trick or treating?!?!” Nate howled. 

“I honestly can’t.” Nate replied. “What do you think he’s dressing up as?” 

“I don’t know. Something grumpy.” Behrad snickered. 

Nate exhaled in glee. “He’s gonna be so annoyed we know this. I can’t wait until he gets back here.” 

“Hey, do you think this means we’re on the Hudson University campus?” 

Nate thought for a minute “I guess.” 

“Dude! We should go to a party!” Behrad proclaimed.

“How? No one has invited us. We can’t just wander into one.” Nate replied. 

“Yes we can. That’s how college parties work. You see a party. You go party.”

“How do we even know that their will be a party?” 

“Dude!!! It’s Halloween! On a campus everywhere is going to be an epic party.” 

Nate nodded that was absolutely true. “You know the Sigma Psi Phis do throw an annual blow out with a legendary costume contest. I always wanted to go when I was in college but… rival frat.” 

“That seals the deal, my man.” Behrad set the popcorn bucket down and got to his feet. “We are going and you are gonna win.”

Nate still balked, but Behrad could see he was only playing coy. “I still don’t know… we shouldn’t-“  
“Dude I did your thing with the horror movies. Now we’re doing my Halloween thing, and that is to PAR-TAY!” 

“Alright you convinced me.” Nate said hopping to his feet. “You really think I can win the costume party?” 

“We have a fabricator at our disposal. Sky is the limit” Behrad laughed. And the two giddy bros scampered off, visions of victory dancing in their head. 

***

Mick cut across the campus lawn. A long flowing white wig atop his head and a matching beard hung from his chin. Both annoyingly scratchy, because while the fabricator could make costumes apparently it couldn’t make a comfortable one. That was nothing compared to the bulky ‘bare chest’ that encompassed his torso. Now that thing was tight and hot and annoying as all get out. His legs at least were comfortable, encased in simple green sweats with a scale pattern and similar green slippers. He held a long golden pitchfork at his side. In truth Mick had no idea what his costume was and he was too self-conscious to ask. He’d already embarrassed himself enough. Besides Lita picked it and she was happy. He didn’t know what she was supposed to be either. Someone who had not been in jail for most of the 90s would recognize Lita’s outfit as Ariel’s dress from the film The Littler Mermaid. 

“Where are we going?” Mick asked, letting his daughter lead the way. 

“It’s a bit of a surprise.” Lita smirked as they got to a large stone building, some sort of hall or student center. Mick noticed there were many students out front of the building and a whole mess of costumed rugrats buzzing around them. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

Mick stood back and watched as Lita strode over to her peers. His dad radar went up as he watched her gravitate towards one boy in particular, a tall wispy thing dressed like a cartoon burglar. Mick felt his fingers tighten around his spear thingy and shot the man his best intimidating glare. 

“Step on my neck, daddy,” said burglar whispered under his breath, leading Lita to turn around and follow his line of sight. 

“God Billy, that’s my father you’re leering at!” Lita shouted as she gave her BFF a lighthearted shove. 

“No shit!? You have a hot dad. Like an uncomfortably hot dad.” The boy replied shamelessly. 

“Moving right past that, I know I said I couldn’t do it but do you still need people for Big Brothers/Big Sisters trick or treat rounds.” 

“Of course, babe! We’ll get some kiddies in need of chaperoning right to you and your hot dad. But do ask him to refrain from stripping until the children are gone.” A confused Lita checked back over her shoulder to see Mick ripping the puffy ‘body builder’ suit off to reveal his own chest. 

Moments later Lita lead five or six eight year olds with her back to Mick. “Whose ready to go trick or treating?” She shouted and the kids cheered. “Awesome. Everyone say hello to my dad, King Triton he’s going to be coming with us.” The rambunctious kids did as instructed and skipped a few steps ahead. 

“Who are the kids?” Mick whispered confused. 

“Just some boys and girls who don’t have parents to take them out. Thought it might be a nice thing for us to do together.” Mick didn’t realize he was smiling, but he was. He honestly didn’t know what to expect when he came here. It wasn’t this. And yet he was so so proud of his daughter. He of course vocalized none of this. She’d finally got to understanding Mick’s very particular way of being. So she moved on rather than force him to sit in his emotions too long. “And did you have to take off the top?” 

“What?” Mick looked down, “The costume works the same and this is more comfortable.” 

“But you’re my dad. And now you’re shirtless… it makes the costume weirdly slutty.” 

“You read my novels, right? Weirdly slutty is kinda my thing.” 

“Ah! I don’t want to hear this! You’re my dad! I can’t think of you in any sexual context.” 

***

On the other side of campus Sigma Psi Phi’s annual rager was well underway. The booze was flowing, the music was blaring, the student body was on display, and crowd had already spilled out onto the front lawn. Dion, the frat’s permanent godfather, sat on the roof in a literal golden throne. His ‘costume’ was a simple toga, the Roman god of wine and revelry apparently saw this day not as a chance to put on a disguise but to lower his. His interest piqued as a turquoise and green van came careening around the corner and screeching to a halt directly before the frat. Dion blinked and stood up, that was an exact replica of the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo. Did someone drive that twenty four seven or where they just really committed this Halloween? 

The door of the van slid wide open, and Nate stepped out onto the sidewalk. He was practically naked save for a pair of brown booty shorts with a long fake tail attached. He also was sporting a pair of tiny puppy ears and Scooby’s trademark blue collar. Behrad followed close after him. His outfit was pretty simple, a shaggy brown mop of hair, a tiny mid-drift bearing green tee and red booty shorts. Nate let out an excited whoop and clapped his hands together “I am READY for this.” 

“Yeah, you are.” Behrad gave him an elbow nudge. “We are making an impression.” 

Nate waved down to his outfit, “You can say that again. Did you have to fabricate such a slutty get up?” 

“Do you want to win?” 

“Point made. Just glad you didn’t break it bringing this baby into existence.” Nate gave the van a hardy pat. 

“Naaaaaaaate!!!” Dion shouted from the balcony above. “My man!!!! Thought I’d seen the last of you.” 

“Hope you don’t mind us crashing the party?” Nate shouted up. 

“Can’t crash a party with an open invitation party. Get your ass up here and bring your friend!” 

***

“What the bloody hell?” Constantine mumbled walking the long newly decorated halls of the Waverider. 

As Constantine made his way through the main archway and onto the bridge Gary jumped out and shouted “Surprise!”

John squinted in confusion. Putting a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. He took a long hit before addressing his beaux. “Gary, what’s going on?” 

“I know that you’re normally stressed when you come back from one of your missions so I wanted to make things festive and upbeat.” He smiled and gestured around, “I was actually hoping to have a bit of a costume party for Halloween and all only… everyone abandoned me. But that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate.” 

“I hate soddin’ Halloween.” Constantine said flatly. 

“But you’re… you. Your whole thing is magic and the occult.” 

“Exactly. Demons aren’t a thing to be trifled with. Fancying the dark arts up like,” He gestured to the decor, “That’s what gets people in over their head. It’s why they don’t understand what they’re messing with.” 

“Of course.” Gary nodded, “This is stupid” Something building in him, Gary turned and moved to the wall. He took a huge chunk of fake webbing and tore it down, “The decorations are stupid. The idea was stupid. Halloween is stupid. I’m stupid.” As he spoke Gary’s anger mounted and he moved quicker destroying his hard work as he went. 

John wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but he knew things were going nowhere good. He tossed his cigarette down and stomped it out. “You’re not stupid, Gary.” He sighed. The words failed to penetrate Gary’s bubble of self-pity. The path of decor destruction continued ramping up until John t placed his hands on Gary’s shoulders. He spun the man around and planted a brief but passionate kiss on him. “You’re not stupid, Gary.” 

This kiss lit up Gary’s body. It was nothing crazy it had just been a minute since John’s hands had been on him, since their lips had touched. And that simple act always powered down his self doubt spirals. It was amazing how John had a way to do that. Still Gary’s eyes cut away from his lover. “Yeah, I am. There’s one thing, um, I didn’t tell you. I kinda cast a tiny little spell.” 

John arched an eyebrow, “What spell?” 

“Well I may have added some enchanted pumpkin spice to everything in the kitchen.” Gary squeaked out before sheepishly smiling. 

“Damnit, Gary!” Constantine grumbled. “Enchanted how?” 

“To help people get in the Halloween spirit.” 

“You can’t just go around drugging people!” Constantine chided. 

“I wouldn’t drug anyone! I just used a little magic… to alter people’s mood without their knowledge or consent… you know I see where you’re coming from here. But I don’t even think it worked.” 

“You don’t think?” 

“Well no one has been acting too strangely.” 

Constantine shook his head. “Getting someone in the ‘Halloween spirit’ could mean anything. You could’ve made them more deceitful or prankish or grim or gluttonous or slutty… we need to find them so I can fix this.”


	3. Confessions and Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths come to light. Feelings are confessed. And everyone finds their own personal meaning in the revelry of Halloween.

“You’re positive Nate and Behrad are going to be at this party?” Constantine asked. 

“Yeah, they left a note.” Gary nodded. 

“And Mick?” John asked. 

“Not as sure about where he is. But we can start with the other guys and work from there, right?” Gary suggested.

“I suppose that would be our only option.”

“So what costume do you want?” Gary looked to his boyfriend. 

“Excuse me?” 

“We’re going to a costume party. They’re not gonna let us in unless we’re in costume.” 

“I am not going to get dressed like a fool to parade around with the other bloody fools celebrating this fool holiday.”  
Gary gave Constantine a once over. He was clad in his normal manner: dirty trench coat, long tie, black slacks, white dress shirt and a dour expression. “I can work with this.” 

Constantine couldn’t help but notice that a certain sense of urgency was lacking on Gary’s part. The man seemed more excited to be going to a party then worried about whatever magical chaos he unleashed. It would be annoying if that weren’t part of Gary’s doofy charm. But it was so here Constantine was rolling his eyes more in theater than actual exasperation, as they made their way across campus to a college frat party. Gary wore a flannel, leather jacket, and some meaningless golden necklace trinket. For what was at least the third time a half drunk co-ed ran by them and shouted “Cute costumes!” 

Constantine glowered, “Why do they keep saying that?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Gary said dismissively. “The party is only a few blocks further.” 

***  
“Behrad! Behrad! Behrad!” The crowd chanted, Nate’s hand firmly in place on Behrad’s left ankle. Some new ‘friend’ they made was bracing Behrad from the right as he propped himself up in a keg stand. His arms wobbling, the superhero finally came up for air letting out a loud whoop. The room went wild with applause. 

“You’re incredible man!” Nate shouted pulling his friend into a hug. And man was that true. It was strange but not surreal to see Behrad come to life tonight. Nate knew the normally laidback legend was a party animal but seeing it in action was a whole new thing. Behrad was so socially apt it filled Nate with awe. There was no hesitation or concern in him. He walked into a room of strangers, college kids no less, and five minutes later he was everyone’s friend. Nate never had that skill. True he was a frat boy back in the day, but in the moments he was being brutally honest with himself he knew he cultivated that persona to make friends. A nerdy lanky teenage prodigy and practical shut in he was lost at sea when he first got to college, not that he had many friends before that. Maybe that’s why he valued his friendship so much, and jumped into his bromances with two feet, they were few and far between in his youth. Luckily he’d spent so much time getting advanced degrees that eventually he was the same age as the other kids on campus. And then he made his way to a frat and quickly realized making a spectacle of himself was the best way to earn affection if not respect. So he’d condition himself to live loud. But Behrad wasn’t performing. He just was himself. One of those guys who Nate always was captivated by, naturally at home everywhere, with everyone. 

“Come on!” Behrad called beckoning Nate to the dance floor, and Nate’s feet obeyed as his mind snapped back to reality. “This place is incredible!” The men’s scantly clad bodies bumping and grinding against each other here and there as the mass of students rose and fell with the music. 

“I’m really glad you made me do this,” Nate shouted over the music and Behrad just smiled. 

“Made you? This was your idea, dude. I just gave you the push.” 

“I needed the push.” Nate replied. 

It was unclear how much time or booze had passed that night when the music came to a stop. A loud ‘boo’ immediately roared from the crowd but soon Dion’s voice rose above, “How are all my people doing tonight!?!” The boos quick turned to ‘woos,’ and Nate traced the voice to find Dion standing at the top of the building’s main staircase. “Now as I’m sure you’re all aware we have a bit of a tradition in the Simga Psi Phi house!” 

“This is it!” Nate whispered. 

Behrad gave Nate’s shoulders a squeeze, “Get ready to win.” 

“Now as you know I like to reward the best costumes I see at my soiree and I divide the contest into a couple different categories. If you win come up here and claim your specially tailored custom spooky brew, a beer with a special kick chosen just for you.” Dion winked. “So first category ‘scariest costume….’ Where is she? I saw her earlier, slutty Dracula come on up here!” 

“It’s okay,” Behrad massaged Nate’s shoulders, “That wasn’t your category.” And Behrad continued to assure Nate as Dion went down the line rewarding Slutty Superman, Slutty Black Lightning, and Slutty Gorilla Grodd in various categories.

“Getting down to the nitty gritty, our second to last award… Sexiest costume!” 

“Oh this is you man,” Behrad said. 

“You think?” Nate asked, weirdly nervous about this. 

“And the winner is….” Dion began, “Oh shit I’m calling a tie. Let me see Slutty Flash and Slutty Supergirl up here.” 

Nate let out a disappointed sigh. Suddenly he felt very stupid. He wasn’t even supposed to be here. Why would he win something? Why did he care? “There’s just too much Superhero content nowadays.” He grumbled. 

“Mad no one is dressed as you, huh?” Behrad grinned. 

“Would it have killed them?” 

“Here we go,” Dion announced, “Our final category Best Couples Costume. This year I’m calling it for… Slutty Scooby and Slutty Shaggy!” 

Nate was so engrossed in his moping that he initially didn’t hear the announcement. “You won!” Behrad cut in nodding up towards the waiting god. 

“I won? I won!” Nate shouted out in shock and glee before pulling Behrad into a huge hug. 

“You both won. Now get those pert little asses up here before I change my mind,” Dion called down. 

Nate and Behrad parted the crowd and did their victory lap up the stairs. Nate was beaming and that in turn was lighting up Behrad. Who graciously waved at his adoring crowd from up on high. The announcements made, music returned and the college kids got back to doing all those things that college kids do. Dion presented Nate and Behrad with their winnings, two cans of his very own ‘Lovers Lager.’ “You really don’t know what this means to me.” Nate laughed graciously accepting the trophy. 

“Hey… is this… magic beer?” Behrad asked. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Dion scoffed “Hell yeah it’s magic beer!”

“Magic how?” Behrad asked eying the can cautiously.

“Yeah, it’s not gonna make us sleep with each other or something is it?” Nate asked. 

“No. no. I used all the horny hops on the slutty stout for the sexiest costume winners.” Dion explained, “That brew is focused on improved communication which does often lead to banging just in a more roundabout way.” 

Nate laughed, “You so know we aren’t an actual couple.” Nate said. Behrad shifting visibly at that question. His eyes focusing in on Dion sharply. 

Dion laughed, “Boys, you don’t have to lie to me. I’m from ancient Rome; I won’t judge.” 

“I’m not lying. We’re not…” Nate let the sentence end itself. 

“Yeah, that would be ridiculous,” Behrad chirped out a nervous laugh. “Could you imagine?” 

“I may not be the god of love but I know a couple when I see one.” Dion insisted “If you don’t believe me try your drinks.” 

“You wanna tell us what they do first?” 

“That lager will make you tell the truth. Even the truths you’re not consciously aware of.” Dion explained. “So you could prove you’re not a couple.” 

“So, me and Behrad have to bust open our cans, take a sip, and each tell the other we’re not interested in them?” Nate said with a shrug. 

“Yeah, I don’t know if we really have to prove anything-“ Behrad began. But he was cut off by the crisp opening of a can. His eyes went wide. Everything was moving far too fast. 

Nate was already throwing back the brew. He came up for air with a loud ‘ah.’ Then he looked Behrad square in the eyes and said, “Behrad, bud. I have a crush on you.” Nates face was awash with surprise and confusion as his own words drifted from his lips. 

Behrad was just relieved. He cracked open his can took a quick gulp and spit out. “I have had the biggest crush on you forever.” 

“Wait?! What?” Nate guffawed still trying to process the rate at which his reality was shifting. 

“Yeah, I never said anything because I thought you were straight.” 

“Because I’m not straight. I’m not straight. I’m not straight?” Nate once again found his words changing in his mouth.

“Dude when you were under my thrall you kept asking to suck my dick.” Dion rolled his eyes. 

“I thought that was because of the thrall.” Nate mumbled. 

“No. It was because you like to suck dick. Also because I have a great dick.” 

“Good to know but not my top priority right now.” Behrad replied. 

“I can respect that. Anyway, enjoy the party.” Dion wandered away into the crowd and for a long minute Behrad and Nate just stood across from each other in silence.

Behrad was waiting for Nate to speak or move or do something. He looked like a computer trying to process information after his subconscious apparently just outed him to himself. “Nate… how you feeling?” 

“Confused.” Nate looked to Behrad “I’m not straight?” 

“I mean… apparently not? Have you ever been with a guy before?” 

“In college there was some frat initiation stuff… but that was just like… blowjobs.” Nate mumbled. “I mean it was fun, but I hadn’t given it much thought since then.” 

“And the stuff with Dion?” 

“Oh nothing happened. He just kept telling me that I couldn’t give informed consent under thrall.” 

“I did not expect a Roman god to care about that.” 

“You know traditionally they don’t.” Nate nodded in agreement. “I can’t believe I’m not straight.” 

“You still might be… mostly straight?” Behrad suggested. 

“Probably. I mean I’ve never really fantasized about a guy. Or kissed one or had like full on sex with a guy.” Nate continued to talk through his mental process and as he did Behrad’s face fell further and further, the joy slipping from it. 

“Nate,” He asked soberly, “Do you think you’re capable of dating a guy?” 

Nate paused and stared into the other man’s eyes. He was afraid to open his mouth because he wasn’t sure what might come out. But the heaviness of the moment hanging between them became suffocating and he just had to. “I don’t know.” Behrad cringed. Nodding as he closed his eyes. Nate could see the invisible knife he’d just thrust into his buddy’s gut and he felt that same pain in his, “But I’d like to try assuming that guy is you.” Nate took a step forward and placed his hands on Behrad’s hips. The other man’s body snapping into a brand new but all too familiar position. Nate swallowed anxiously awaiting any response but Behrad’s eyes were still closed. 

Finally he forced them open. “Nate… I can’t be your experiment. I like you a lot. I think maybe I’m already in love with you. Sometimes I can feel my soul aching to be with you and if we try something and you realize that you’re just a mostly straight man with an occasional oral fixation it’ll kill me. So we can’t be anything until you know, until you’re ready to do something for the long haul.” Behrad said tears welling in his eyes. 

“I can’t promise-“

“I know.” Behrad cut him off. “And I don’t blame you but I need to go get some air, alone.” He pushed passed Nate and disappeared into the crowd. 

Nate stood there numb after the insane roller coaster his emotions took him on. It was so impossible for him to process all of it. Especially in this stupid party with a goddamn collar and dog tail. And who would he even talk about it with if he couldn’t discuss it with Behrad?

“There you are!” Nate turned his head to the side to see Constantine and Gary approaching him. “Hate to break it to you, but you’re under a spell.” John continued. 

“I know.” Nate muttered. 

“You know?” Gary asked confused. 

“Magic beer.” Nate said flatly and held up the can. 

“Oh, well, you’re under a different spell too.” Constantine said. “Just hold still and I’ll see if I can suss it out.” The mystic closed his eyes and began to chant in Latin. His hands and eyes lit up with white light briefly before dying down. 

“Whoa!” A drunk man wandered over studying Constantine. “How are you doing that?” 

“Magic.” John replied “Now get away from me.” He waved the onlooker away and started chanting once more, the new flash managed to gather more gawkers but none unwise enough to approach this time. Constantine twisted towards Gary. “What did you do to them? I only see one spell.”

“Yeah about that.” Gary cut in… “I kinda lied about the magic pumpkin spice. It was just pumpkin spice.” 

“You what!?” John fumed. 

“Well you wouldn’t have come to the party if I asked.” 

Nate didn’t know what they were going off about and to be honest he did not care. “I have to go figure something out.” He told no one in particular before excusing himself from the other two men who frankly seemed to have forgotten his existence already. He snaked through the crowds, weaving the halls of the upper floor guided by instinct from his last visit. He got to Dion’s room and threw the door’s open to find a naked Dion reclining on his bed beneath some strategically placed bedding. On one side ‘slutty Flash’ was asleep and on his other ‘slutty Supergirl’ was slumped over, tired out from their recent encounter. Nate stared down Dion. “You’re gonna help me figure out some stuff.” 

“My pleasure.” Dion grinned. 

***   
Constantine fought against the current of half naked coeds as he made his way towards the door. “Love your costume,” one girl slurred. 

“It’s not a costume,” John gritted 

“Whoa, method.” She replied. 

“John, wait!” Gary called a finally able to catch up with Constantine now that they were in the front yard. “Don’t be angry.”

“You don’t get to tell me not to be angry.” Constantine snapped as he turned back around to face Gary. “This wasn’t cute.” 

“You think I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t need to?” Gary asked. 

“You needed me to go to a bloody costume party?” John scoffed. 

“Yeah, I did. Because I needed you to realize that there are good things in the world.” Gary swallowed “I get that the work you do is dark and heavy and scary, but that’s no reason to withdraw from normal life. Everything can’t be grim and bleak. You have to have fun. You have to realize that the arcane isn’t just about pain and suffering. That life isn’t all tough decisions and atonement. You deserve to have moments of joy and happiness or you’ll lose yourself and your humanity and I’m not letting that happen. If I have to trick you into living so be it.”

John had never seen Gary stake a claim this forcefully. He was always such a pushover but this… this meant something to him. And as annoyed as John was about the pretense he was happy to learn that Gary didn’t actually sow any seeds of chaos in his absence. He let out a huff. “You don’t have to trick me into living.” He took a step back towards the other man, “I have already have points of light. You’re one of ‘em, you idiot.” He planted a brief kiss on the other man and felt the tension release from Gary’s body. 

“Then trust me to light up your life a little?” Gary smiled. 

“I guess we can stay a bit.” Constantine sighed. He leaned in and whispered “Though you got the costumes reversed. You’re the one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition.” 

“I knew you knew what our costumes were!” Gary shouted. 

“Sarah may have made me watch the entire show.” John commented. 

“She made you?” 

“Well maybe she was watching and I saw and decided to watch every episode myself.” John admitted. He saw Gary’s little smirk “But just to be clear I only watch for the objectification not the plots.” 

***

“I can’t believe you threatened that man into giving each of the kids twenty bucks.” Lita laughed. 

“You can’t hand out toothbrushes on Halloween.” Mick said sternly. 

“I’m sure he never will again.” The pair had returned to campus after their little venture. It was late now, long past time for little ones to be in bed, but they’d taken some extra time to stroll around and just talk. Now they’d finally gotten back to the grounds and Mick could tell their time was winding down. 

“Thank you for humoring your old man.” He said gruffly. 

“Thank you for making me come do this. It was way more fun than studying.” 

“I would hope so.” Mick said. “So you off to hit the books?” 

“Actually there’s a big frat party I was planning to stop at once I was done studying and I could probably still make the tail end.” 

“Now you’re talking.” Mick chuckled. 

Lita stopped and turned towards her father. “Dad. This was a lovely night and I’d love to do it again with you next year. But I’m drawing a line. You’re not coming to this party with me.” 

“Could I walk you there at least?” 

“I guess.” Lita conceded. 

Mick accompanied his daughter the rest of the walk and was surprised to find Behrad out front of the house. He was dressed rather peculiarly and leaning against a life-sized replica of the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo. “What are you doing here?” Mick asked.

“It’s a long story.” Behrad said, not even mustering the energy to make a crack about Mick’s ridiculous outfit. 

Mick, being Mick, made no effort to pry for details. Instead he looked towards the house, where he saw his daughter embracing her burglar friend from earlier. The other man released her from a hug that lingered too long for Mick’s taste. Then the boy kissed her on the cheek. Mick stomped clear across the lawn and over to the kids to right this situation. 

Wrapped up in his own affairs Mick failed to notice Nate as he came barreling out of the house. The sexy Scooby zeroed in on his Shaggy and made a B-line for him. Before Behrad could get a word in edgewise Nate pressed the other man back into the van and planted a whirlwind kiss on him. Much to his relief Behrad was kissing back, in fact Behrad’s arms were wrapped around his back. As Nate slipped out of the kiss, he opened his mouth and just let the truth pour out, confident in whatever it would be. “I really like you. You make me feel seen in a way no one ever has. I’m calmer and happier when you’re around. You just get me. And I can so easily imagine spending every last day of my life with you and it’s impossible to imagine a single day without you in it. So trust me when I say I want a relationship with you, Behrad. And I can’t promise it’ll work out. We never can. We never know. But whatever happens good or bad. Win or bust. It’ll be because of who you are, not your gender. Please know that.” 

“I do,” Behrad croaked, lifting a hand to caress Nate’s face. “I know that. I believe that. And maybe it’s stupid but… I believe this’ll work. And I want to give it a try.” The two shared another quick smooch. 

“Oh and I just tried gay sex and it was amazing!” Nate declared. “I would REALLY love to do that again…soon… with you.” 

“That can be arranged.” Behrad grinned. 

Inside, Mick found Lita speaking with her friend and intruded on their conversation without a moments hesitation. Hovering over them he glowered down, “What are your intentions for my daughter?” 

“Umm intentions?” The poor boy asked. 

“You know what I mean.”   
Lita turned two shades of red, “Dad! Billy is gay and this is embarrassing.” 

“Oh… well how was I supposed to know.” Mick defended himself. 

“Many, many ways. He’s not even like subtly gay. He’s very gay.” Lita blinked in disbelief. 

“I spent a lot of time in prison. Everyone seems fluid to me.” Mick responded. 

“Wait are you saying that you’re…” Billy perked up. 

“Lita doesn’t want to know anything about my sex life.” Mick replied. Before leaning in and whispering something in the boys ear that made his jaw drop.

“DAD!!! LEAVE!” Lita yelled. 

“Happy Halloween sweetheart,” He turned and left. 

Billy took a few steps after him before Lita reached out and grabbed his arm. “You stay.”

Billy sighed. “Fine and while I’ll spare you the details I need you to understand just how good a friend I am being by not following your dad. 

Mick chuckled to himself pleased that he’d managed to have so thoroughly embarrassed her. Something about that felt very genuinely dadlike. Turns out this was a fun little holiday after all, he thought as he walked out the front door and past the visibly rocking Mystery Machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for our not so haunting Halloween tale. Hope you enjoyed! I plan to add a complimentary story in the series that will take you inside our rocking Mystery Machine. If you're into that sorta thing ;P It should be up soon!


End file.
